


THE BOOK REPORT

by dancermk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fighting, High School, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoking, Swearing, alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: Alternate first meeting - Ian is a fourteen year old freshman and Mickey is a sixteen year old junior in high school.  When Lip is sick, he asks Ian to deliver a book report to Mickey and collect the twenty dollars.  Ian is not so keen.❤️📚❤️📚❤️“Hey Mickey.”Mickey turned and looked him up and down; a mix of disgust, suspicion and aggression on his face as smoke exhaled out of those two nostrils like a bull ready to charge.“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey asked before taking another drag on his cigarette.“I’m Ian.  Gallagher.  Lip’s brother.”  He cautiously moved closer, pulling the book report out of his backpack.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 39
Kudos: 237





	THE BOOK REPORT

“Ian.”

“Ian,” Lip called again.

He looked into their room to find Lip still lying in bed and looking like he was going to puke his guts up. “You look like shit.”

“No shit genius. See that book report,” Lip pointed to the floor, “You got to deliver that to Mickey Milkovich at school today. But don’t give it to him until he pays the twenty bucks. Ok?”

“What the fuck? He’s a fucking psycho Lip. How do I even find him? And what if he won’t pay?”

“He’ll pay, he wants it. He hangs out under the bleachers.”

He picked up the paper from the floor, shoved it in his backpack, then gave Lip a filthy look before heading out.

“Don’t be a fucking pussy,” Lip yelled at him as he made his way down the stairs.

Once he arrived at school, he made his way to the bleachers, hoping that Mickey Milkovich wasn’t there. That family were fucking bad news. The Dad was a fucking Nazi for Christ’s sake. He spotted him almost immediately, sitting under the bleachers and smoking. Fuck, he muttered under his breath then began his approach.

“Hey Mickey.”

Mickey turned and looked him up and down; a mix of disgust, suspicion and aggression on his face as he exhaled smoke out of those two nostrils like a bull ready to charge. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey asked before taking another drag on his cigarette.

“I’m Ian. Gallagher. Lip’s brother.” He cautiously moved closer, pulling the book report out of his backpack. 

*****

Mickey watched the dorky ginger freak the fuck out with fear. “Is that my fuckin’ book report? Cutting it fine Gallagher,” he said, standing up and moving towards the redhead, flicking the cigarette aside.

“It’s twenty bucks.”

“Fuck off, I’m not paying twenty bucks for this shit.” He reached out to grab the paper, the little shit moving too fast for him. He laughed. “Hand it over fuck head.” Gallagher was standing his ground but looked scared as fuck.

“It’s twenty bucks, take it or, or le- leave it,” Gallagher spluttered out. 

He moved in closer and the kid didn’t back away. “The fuck you say?”

“Twenty bucks. Take it or leave it,” Gallagher replied, gaining some confidence and eyeballing him. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was something he liked about this kid. 

He shoved Gallagher in the chest, “Hand over the fuckin’ paper Raggedy Ann.”

The motherfucker pushed him back. And hard. Little shit was stronger than he expected. No one had stood up to him in a long time and it did something to him. He felt something. Gallagher was looking at him, eyes wide and chest heaving as he waited to see what Mickey would do next. He couldn’t stop the smirk playing at his mouth, so he looked down as he pulled the twenty out of his back pocket then held it up. He cocked one eyebrow, challenging the redhead. 

*****

Ian was weighing up the odds. He was pretty sure Mickey was looking for a fight and he didn’t know if he should try to make a run for it or stand and fight. Lip was gonna be pissed if he didn’t get his twenty bucks.

While all this was going on, Ian was also aware he was half hard in his pants. The entire encounter seemed sexually charged and he couldn’t understand what the fuck was going on. How the fuck was he finding Mickey Milkovich a turn on? Sure, he had those blue eyes, and no one was gonna deny that mouth was made for sucking cock. Mickey licked his bottom lip. Fuck! Ian knew he was looking way too long and hard as his eyes gazed up and down the length of…Mickey Milkovich!

“The fuck you staring at Gallagher? You a fuckin’ fag?”

“What the fuck? No. NO! Are _you_ a fucking fag?”

“Wrong answer, fuckface.”

Mickey charged at him and they toppled over, rolling a few times as they each tried to gain the upper hand. He got on top and landed a punch to Mickey’s jaw before he was being slammed down onto his back and getting one in his nose. It didn’t break, but it fucking hurt and he could feel blood dripping as he struggled to get free.

“Mickey stop, fucking stop. You can have the fucking paper.”

Mickey shoved him in the face and then stood up. They were both puffing and panting. As he got to his feet, he watched Mickey pick the money and paper up off the ground, fold it and put it in his back pocket. Ian was using his shirt to wipe the blood off his face.

“Not bad Gallagher,” Mickey said, lighting up another smoke and sitting down on the ground.

“I’m in ROTC,” he replied, realising how fucking lame that sounded as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Mickey smiled at him, “You’re a fuckin’ dork Gallagher. How the fuck is your ginger fag ass gonna survive Southside, huh?” 

Mickey extended the cigarette to him. He moved forward and took it, the whole time wondering if it was a trap. Taking a puff, he watched Mickey closely. All anger seemed to have drained out of him. He moved closer and sat within arm’s reach, passing the cigarette back.

“You gonna tell everyone?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

*****

Mickey turned to look at him. Ian. He could see the fear in Gallagher’s eyes and for once it didn’t make him feel good or powerful. Just sad. When he came to school this morning he didn’t expect to come face to face with the truth. He was sixteen. How fucking long was he going to lie to himself about who he was? What he was. 

Mickey liked the red hair and freckles and the puppy dog green eyes that were staring back at him. He had the power to destroy this kid’s life. How easy it would be to announce that Gallagher was a fucking fag. A cock-sucker. Just like him. Like Mickey.

He took another drag, then passed it back to Gallagher. The kid looked fucking adorable smoking, so he bit down on his lip to stop himself smiling. 

“Can I have the twenty bucks? Don’t want to get another beat down from Lip,” Ian said, a smirk on his face. Ian passed the cigarette back, their fingers touching.

“You really are a fuckin’ dumb shit. Don’t know when to shut the fuck up do you?” He took another puff. “So you got a boyfriend?” He turned away, not wanting to see Gallagher’s face when he answered.

“Kinda.”

Mickey snapped his head around, somehow shocked that this freshman faggot had a boyfriend already. The most he’d done was watch gay porn and stick shit up his ass. And apparently get half-hard for ginger dorks.

“You take it up the ass for this boyfriend of yours?” he asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Gallagher laughed, throwing his head back. “Nah Mick, I like to…you know…give it. I’m a top.”

Mickey turned away and took a final drag of the cigarette as he tried to stop his body’s response. Thoughts of bending over for him, being held down, having Gallagher’s cock up his ass were all running through his mind. He wondered if his dick had freckles and were his pubes red like the hair on his head. This kid had more experience than he did. Was comfortable enough to have a boyfriend for fuck’s sake. 

He pulled the twenty out of his pocket and held it up. Gallagher went to grab it and he pulled it away, chuckling to himself about how easy it was. 

“Come on Mickey,” Gallagher said, smiling at him.

“You want it? Come get it.”

Gallagher lunged at him, forcing him to fall backwards, the ginger fuck landing on top of him as he reached for the twenty-dollar bill. Mickey was moving it from hand to hand above his head as Gallagher tried to snatch it from him. They both started laughing. And then it wasn’t so funny anymore.

Gallagher was straddling him and the movement had made him so fucking hard. Ian stopped moving and looked down at him. Fuck, shit, he could obviously feel it.

“Mick?” Gallagher whispered, curious eyes staring down at him.

Mickey’s heart was pounding in his chest. His heart had never raced this fast before—not when he did coke, not when he was running from the cops, not when he was committing a crime. It was the adrenaline high of all highs. His body was burning up, he could feel sweat break out on his upper lip, his armpits were wet and the back of his shirt damp.

He swallowed, looking at Gallagher’s lips then back at his eyes. Gallagher rocked his hips down ever so slightly. Fuck. He’d never wanted anything so much in his life.

“Kiss me,” he said, letting go of the twenty bucks and threading his hands behind Gallagher’s neck to pull him down. But he didn’t have to because Gallagher’s lips were already on his and they were warm and soft. He parted his lips, instinct taking over, their tongues touching and sliding against each other. Fuck. It was… Fuck. He wanted more and more. Moans were falling from Gallagher’s mouth and pouring straight into him. 

Gallagher pulled him up, so they were both sitting and they kissed and kissed, arms clawing at each other, making their way under clothes. Mickey didn’t know what this was. This was an unknown feeling, so foreign, so addictive. Ian was rocking in his lap, the friction bringing him close to orgasm. He had to fucking stop. He couldn’t cum in his pants. From kissing. Is this what it was supposed to feel like? He pulled himself away from Gallagher’s lips.

They looked at each other. Puffing. Heart beating. So fast. “Don’t tell,” he said, as he pushed Gallagher off him.

“I won’t. I won’t Mickey. I promise.”

Mickey was frantic. Gallagher seemed frantic too. He picked the twenty up off the ground and shoved it into Gallagher’s chest.

“Mickey, it’s ok. I won’t tell.”

Mickey couldn’t look at him. He walked, almost ran away without another glance. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Mickey…Mickey,” he could hear Gallagher calling out after him.

*****

Ian had thought of nothing else the last three days. Mickey. The kisses. The hard-on. He had jerked off so many times he was worried he might have done some damage. But he couldn’t stop because kissing Mickey was nothing like kissing Kash. He didn’t think it was possible to want another human being so much. He fantasised about sucking Mickey’s dick, and having those full lips around his, of spreading Mickey’s butt cheeks apart and pushing inside him. And other stuff too—like touching his face or kissing down his neck or holding him in bed.

Each day before school he had gone to the bleachers hoping to see Mickey again, but he was never there, and nobody had seen him around school. Ian was sure what happened between them was the reason. As he approached the bleachers for the fourth morning in a row, he told himself that if Mickey wasn’t there he would let it go. So when he spotted the black hair and the smoke from a cigarette, his heart picked up speed.

Mickey was leaning against a pole, his back to him. He approached quietly and slowly, not wanting to give Mickey the chance to bolt. When he was a few feet away Mickey turned abruptly, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Hey Mick,” he said in almost a whisper. “Was hoping to see you.”

Mickey turned back around, resuming his position against the pole, and inhaling his cigarette.

“So now you see me,” Mickey said, not looking at him. Ian waited, not knowing what to say then Mickey passed the cigarette to him. Ian took it, stepping in a little closer. They were both facing the empty football field.

“You hand in your book report?” he asked.

“It was for Mandy.”

Ian passed the cigarette back and moved a little closer, their bodies were almost touching. He wondered if Mickey could hear him breathing. Their hands were so close. He let his fingers touch Mickey’s. Mickey didn’t pull away, so he slid his fingers between Mickey’s, the action sending goosebumps up his arm. Mickey closed his fingers and squeezed gently. A smile stretched across his face. He was holding Mickey Milkovich’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! If you enjoyed it, you might like to check out some of my multi-chapter fics, or current WIP or subscribe for any future fics. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know your thoughts and leave a comment. Kudos are so very much appreciated!!  
> Take care,  
> Rachael x


End file.
